Comeback Home
by Bouenkyou
Summary: Aku merasa kesepian. Jadi cepatlah kembali. Pulang kerumah. Aku lelah untuk menunggu. Bukankah perang sudah berakhir? Flamming Cherry Blossom


**COMEBACK HOME**

.

.

.

"Hey, ayo bermain bersama kami!"

Seorang anak bersurai pirang menghampirinya dengan sebuah bola di tangannya.

"Hentikan! Tak perlu mengajaknya, dia hanya tertarik pada kugutsu." Balas seorang anak dengan surai hitam.

Seorang lagi datang, "Dia memang siswa terpandai di akademi, kebanggaan para guru. Tapi skil sosialnya sangat parah. Menyedihkan."

Sedangkan anak yang menjadi bahan omongan mereka hanya terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka mungkin benar tentang anak bersurai merah yang pada kenyataannya sulit berbaur dengan lainnya.

Sama seperti ayahnya yang jenius, dia juga mewarisi salah satu sifatnya yaitu sulit berbaur dengan yang lain. Menanggung semuanya sendirian. Tapi, saat ini bukan hanya itu masalahnya.

"Hey, hentikan itu! Orang tuanya sedang di medan perang dan dia menunggu mereka kembali. Jangan berbicara seperti itu di saat seperti ini."

"Hmph, baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo pergi." Ajak si surai hitam pada yang lain.

"Aku minta maaf ya Kiseki, mereka itu memang orang yang tidak peka."

"K-kau tahu namaku?"

"Uhm, siapa yang tak mengenal siswa paling cemerlang di akademi." Ujarnya riang.

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Takeru. Jika kau ingin pergi bermain kapanpun dengan kami, beritahu aku ya."

"Iya. Terimakasih."

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi Kiseki."

 _'Mereka bilang jika kau melakukan perbuatan baik, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah.'_

 _'Mereka bilang jika kau bekerja keras, kau akan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan.'_

 _'Aku tidak pernah pilih-pilih dan aku selalu memakan semua yang tersedia di atas piringku.'_

 _'Seperti kata ibu, aku selalu pergi tidur lebih awal dan bangun lebih awal setiap harinya.'_

 _'Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk nilai-nilaiku di akademi. Aku juga sudah cukup mahir membuat kugutsu.'_

 _'Aku selalu menuruti semuanya.'_

"Perang sudah berakhir sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kehidupan di kota-kota sudah mulai berjalan normal."

"Benar, pasukan yang pergi sudah kembali dari beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kudengar dalam perang kali ini memakan lebih banyak korban dari sebelumnya."

"Aku kasihan pada mereka yang kehilangan keluarganya karena perang."

"Iya, sulit rasanya menghentikan peperangan."

"Padahal perdamaian bisa di raih jika para penguasa sedikit merelakan ego mereka."

Seperti biasa Kiseki termenung sendiri di halaman rumah keluarganya. Menyaksikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Berharap saat dirinya berkedip nanti, keduanya akan datang.

 _'Aku merasa sangat kesepian.'_

 _'Jadi cepatlah kembali.'_

 _'Pulang kerumah.'_

 _'Aku lelah untuk menunggu.'_

 _'Bukankah perang sudah berakhir?'_

 _'Cepat kembali.'_

 _'Ayah, ibu. Mengapa kalian tak kunjung kembali.'_

"Anak itu, bukankah orang tuanya belum kembali dari perang?"

"Eh benar. Lalu kemungkinannya mereka pasti–"

Mendengar omongan beberapa anak tadi, telinganya memanas. Kiseki geram.

 _'Ayah dan ibuku, mereka tidak mati.'_

Dengan gusar dirinya menghampiri dua anak yang tadi membicarakan hal buruk tentang orang tuannya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! kalian–"

Satu tangannya terangkat di udara. Membentuk segel dan–

"Kami pulang! Maaf terlambat Kiseki-kun."

Suara itu merambat memasuki indera pendengarannya bersama dua buah tangan yang meraihnya. Membawanya dalam pelukan hangat yang sangat di rindukannya.

"I-ibu. B-benarkah ini–"

"Sungguh ini semua karena kau Sakura, seharusnya kau biarkan ninja medis lainnya merawat korban yang terluka. Jangan membuat putra kita menunggu terlalu lama."

"A-ayah."

"Aku minta maaf ya, Kiseki-kun. Aku sangat ingin melihatmu. Nee, kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Kiseki semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu, sementara ayahnya mengusap rambut merah duplikatnya itu.

"Aku yang paling tahu rasanya berada di posisinya. Menunggu kepulangan seseorang itu pasti berat 'kan?"

"Akhirnya. Ibu dan ayah kembali, hiks. Hiks-hiks s-selamat datang."

"Are, jangan menangis Kiseki-kun. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Jangan seperti ayahmu yang cengeng. Kau harus kuat seperti ibumu."

"Jangan memulai Sakura. Aku lelah."

Pertengkaran kecil seperti biasanya. Tapi, senang rasanya saat mereka berada disini. Keluarganya telah kembali. Mereka lengkap. Selamat dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

 **"Kami pulang, Kiseki-kun."**

FIN

 **FLAMMING CHERRY BLOSSOM**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Comeback Home belongs to Bouenkyou (me)**

 **Sasori belongs to Me #plak**

 **A/N: S** **edikit cuap-cuap, fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin. Berhubung belakangan ini pair SasoSaku semakin langka untuk ditemukan jadi saya sebagai penggemar SasoSaku garis miring membuat ini wkwkw. Fict yang sangat abal dan jauh dari kata bagus wkwkwk.**

 **Happy Reading. See ya~**

 **Agustus 2017**


End file.
